Dendy-Wendy Swap
by CartoonConshmiracy
Summary: With a strange device created in Dendy's backpack, K.O. gets to find out what life would be like without one of his closest friends, and with a mystery solving kids' red head crush! What changes when these two rhyming name characters swap lives? Inspired by this wonderful story: /s/12381819/1/The-Connie-Ronnie-Switcheroo
1. Intro to the Multiverse

On a bright sunny day like this, it wasn't right for a kid like K.O. to have to spend all of his time working away at a convenience store. Of course, K.O. would've been perfectly content with doing so, as he absolutely loves hanging out with his friends and helping people get what they need. However, Mr. Gar had decided to give everyone the day off and close the Bodega for the day, meaning that K.O. could stay home and do whatever he liked. It was especially nice because it was a Friday! So, he decided to invite one of his closest friends over to his house to enjoy their company- Dendy!

During their time together at his house, K.O. and Dendy did a large assortment of things they absolutely loved to do- playing video games, watching television programs (anything from the news to cartoons), and even simply enjoying some food and drink. As he enjoyed all of this with her, he began thinking about how lucky it was that he met her, the thought of it making him blush a bit.

Wanting to explain this to Dendy as he grabbed both of them a soda from the fridge, he remarked casually, "Geez, how lucky is it that us two random kids went and lived around the same place, went to the same school, and met each other when we did?"

"I'm not sure what luck has to do with it, but I would say it is nice," Dendy replied without a second thought, not turning away from the TV, where a news story about an incredible scientific breakthrough was being reported.

He stopped in his tracks upon hearing that, and as he began to slowly walk over to her, he asked with confusion, "What do you mean by that? Am I mixing my words up again?"

"Oh, do not worry so much about it K.O., it's a common mistake- us meeting each other can not be attributed to luck as you state it, but to pure coincidence. There are an infinite amount of possible ways we could and couldn't have met, and this is just one of the universes where we do."

His mouth was agape as he sat next to her, dropping the soda into her lap and making her jump from the sudden cold object touching her like that. Two minutes ago they were casually talking about how neat lightbulbs were, and now she was saying things about other universes! He tried to think about anything else, but he couldn't help but think of as many questions about this as there were universes.

Glancing over at K.O., who was shaking as he tried to not let his curiosity get the better of him, Dendy snidely commented, "I see you must be interested in these other universes."

This made him blush a bit, realizing he was literally gripping onto his shorts' sleeves, and he chuckled a bit with embarrassment about how worked up he got over something relatively minor. He then thought about it and realized it wasn't all that minor- _it's universes for crying out loud!_

"Yeah, it might seem silly, but it just sounds so unbelievable that there are other universes out there- I can't imagine a world where we haven't met!" K.O. exclaimed, looking at Dendy with a smile.

Now, it was her turn to blush a bit, although she did it far less than K.O.. Despite the feelings she felt upon hearing that, she still had a concise response to his mostly rhetorical statement.

"Well, K.O., you won't need to simply imagine," she explained as she began to remove her backpack, unzip it and fiddle with some buttons, "as I have been working on a device that can help with doing so without ever needing to get up from this couch."

K.O. smiled at the prospect of simultaneously viewing other universes and still being lazy, and his smile turned into an expression of surprise and disbelief when her button-pushing formed a large helmet with wires connecting it to the rest of the backpack, with headphones and goggles hooked up on the inside, and a dial and a fingerprint scanner on the back with a small screen above it.

With a gasp almost loud enough to wake his exhausted mother from her sleep (as she had also gotten a day off), he asked, "How does this amazing thing work?"

"It is simple- all you have to do is use the dial to put in what parallel universe you would like to see after scanning your fingerprint so it picks them specifically for you, then place the helmet on your head to begin observing," She explained with a proud smile.

"Oh my gosh, I have no idea what to pick, this is so much pressure- c-can you pick for me?" K.O. asked as if he was asking for help on a test.

With a calm expression, but a small blush like before that show she felt happy about him asking for her help, Dendy replied, "Of course I can! I have already used this, and I have discovered that there's a pair of universes in which my family has traded places with a stength-centric family in a strange location known as Or-e-gon, U.S.A."

He gasped once again and asked, "What's _she_ like?"

"I must admit, K.O., I have not thoroughly watched through these yet- as I said, only you can watch the universe with you in it, and I wanted to wait until I could show you my first-hand reactions before viewing the one in which I am in her place," She sheepishly explained.

With a light blush and a cheery smile, he gushed, "Wow that's pretty nice of you to do! I-If you don't mind, could I try it out first and see what it's like when I meet this person?"

Simply nodding in response, she turned the dial until it was in the right position (as she could tell from seeing the right symbols on the screen, a bag of ice and the letters OKKO), then she handed the helmet to him. "I hope it isn't disappointing."

"Heh, nothing you do could disappoint me Dendy," He commented, and before things could get awkward because of that compliment, he plopped the helmet on and prepared to enter this alternate universe. Soon, everything in his actual reality faded away...

 _August 3, 201X_

 _4:10 PM_

It was another great day at school for K.O.! Sure, nothing out of the ordinary happened, the lunch wasn't greater than it usually was, and most of the other kids showed the same lack of enthusiasm to learn they typically did, but that didn't prevent him from being happy about how the day went! He had been dropped off from school half an hour ago, and was now almost at Lakewood Plaza Turbo after a whole week of working there! He had enough enthusiasm about all of that to sing about it, so he did!

As he sang a cute improvisational song about his current actions to himself, he did not realize that someone was listening to him. Well, of course his singing was just loud enough for people from nearby stores of Lakewood Plaza Turbo to hear, but more specifically, someone was listening to his song without their presence being made aware to K.O.. With how oblivious he was at times to his surroundings, that person could easily remain unknown to K.O. for as long as they wanted… but that wouldn't be as fun as introducing themselves, which they planned to do when they had an opening.

Luckily they soon did as K.O.'s song finished with his exclamation: "Lakewood Plaza Turbo!"

"Nice song dude, although I'd work on your lyrical skills," A female voice suddenly commented in a very relaxed tone.

With a gasp, K.O. turned around a full 180 degrees, abruptly putting his fists up to defend himself as if he expected those to be the words of someone wanting to sneak up on him and attack. Once he opened his eyes, though, he realized that he was a bit hasty.

The person he saw in front of him was a girl around twice his height with thick, gorgeous hair going all the way down just past her hips, a cute plaid green shirt with a white tanktop barely able to be seen underneath, a lumberjack hat on her head, some blue earrings, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of muddy rain boots, along with some delightful freckles and some pretty green eyes. Of course, those descriptive words came from K.O.'s mind upon seeing her.

"U-um, h-hey, how are you?" He asked her with a light blush, not moving at all.

With a chuckle, she replied, "Pretty good, although you're intimidating me quite a bit with those fists- how about shakin' my hand instead?"

He realized he was still clenching his fists, and he snickered awkwardly and unclenched one of them and held them out for a handshake. He was then surprised by how strong this girl's grip was as she shook.

"S-so, uh, what's your name? And uh… why are you following me?" He asked nervously as she kept shaking.

She let go of his hand and casually answered both questions, leaning against a wall behind her while holding her axe: "Oh, my name's Wendy, and I'm not technically following you… well yeah, I pretty much am, but my house is in the same direction you're heading, and I recognised you from school."

"Ah, okay, my name is- wait, you go to my school?!" He asked in immense surprise, having not remembered seeing her during class.

"Well duh- it's my first day there, and it's a K-12 kind of school- we're not anywhere near the same grade I'm guessing, but your hair is impossible to not notice. Plus, I could recognise your singing voice distinctly from the hallways," Wendy teased gently before tucking the handle of her axe into her front pocket and taking out her phone to see if she received any notifications.

He chuckled a little, not minding her teases, before realizing he had not properly introduced himself yet. "M-My name is K.O., by the way! If you need anyone to show you around Lakewood Plaza, I can help you for sure!"

"Hmm, I might need to call my parents and ask them if- hah, just kidding, let's do it," Wendy laughed, standing up straight with the intent of following K.O. on this tour.

This was quite exciting for the young hero-in-training- already, he was making a new friend who wanted to get his help learning the ins and outs of Lakewood! Beaming quite enthusiastically, he turned around and began heading to Lakewood Plaza.

"Where do you want to go first? There's an Internet Cafe, a barbershop, the Bodega where I work-"

Wendy interrupted him with an bemused question: "Wait, you have a job? Aren't you in elementary school?"

"W-well, technically yes, but that doesn't mean I can't do just as good of a job as everyone else! Plus, it's easy once you get the hang of it, for the most part," K.O. answered, embarrassed by her questioning of his job but still showing how proud he was to have it.

"Well, how about you take me to your job and prove yourself to me?" The red-headed girl asked him with a wink and a smile.

In order to keep her from seeing how much redder his face got because of that wink, he grabbed her hand, turned and began to quickly lead her to the Bodega.

She took it all in stride, not really reading into his odd behavior too deep, although she found it a bit amusing how eager K.O. was to prove himself. After all, he only just met her, and it wasn't like she was going to judge him that harshly.

Soon, the two of them entered the Bodega, with Wendy stopping abruptly at the door while K.O. ran to find a customer to help out to show his prowess in retail. Upon realizing she was no longer following, he skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Hey, are you gonna- wait, I gotta introduce you to my co-workers!" He suddenly realized, although Wendy had already taken notice of the purple ponytailed girl at the counter.

With a casual point, Enid greeted, "I'm Enid, and over there napping near the boxes is Rad."

After casually glancing and seeing Rad doing as she was told he was, Wendy smirked and told Enid, "I'm Wendy, Wendy Corduroy, I just moved here so this guy's showing me around."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna show you what a great employee I am!" He exclaimed before running down the aisles to find a customer to assist while Wendy remained leaning against Enid's counter to watch from afar.

K.O. usually was pretty excited to help people, but this time he was even moreso, because he had a brand new friend to try and impress! It helped that this person he had met already seemed pretty nice, and… well, just pretty. He tried to take his focus off of those kinds of feelings, although his adorable blush could not be controlled. Soon, he approached someone who looked like they were needing help- Joff the Shaolin Monk.

"Hey Joff, anything you're looking for I can help you with?" He asked, looking over at Wendy with a thumbs up.

Wendy kept herself from snickering at this, beginning to find K.O. quite endearing with how positive and helpful he acted.

"Oh yes K.O., I am in need of a box of granola bars that will help me with retaining energy," Joff replied in a calm manner.

Pumping his fists excitedly, he immediately ran past Joff at incredible speeds to obtain the granola bars. In just two seconds, he came back carrying a box of granola bars the size of his head which he held up to Joff.

With a smile, Joff told K.O., "Thank you, I'm glad to have found this."

Then, Joff went to the counter, where Enid checked the box out for him, and he went on his merry way. Once that was done, K.O. ran over to Wendy to see what she thought.

"Were you impressed by my employee skills?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Wendy decided to be completely honest with him: "Yeah, you did great- like, if I had that much spirit I would've already gotten a job."

"W-well, you could get a job here at the Bodega- you get to meet lots of new people and help them, you have a fun place to hang all day, and Mr. Gar doesn't even care if we lounge around a bit!" The spiky-haired kid offered to her with as much energy as he worked.

Wendy seemed like she was beginning to be intrigued, but since she wanted to make sure she was fully prepared, she casually asked, "Are there any risks I should know about?"

Before anyone could respond, they heard the sound of people outside screaming and panicking, causing them all to head to the window to see what was going on. When they did, half of them groaned in annoyance, while K.O. began to get giddy, while Wendy looked petrified at what she was seeing; clouds were swirling around as a large purple portal opened up in the sky, emitting an ominous glow upon all of the Plaza, and soon, a large box fell from that portal to the ground with a label reading BM. While Wendy Corduroy was having a lot of trouble processing this, K.O. was simply excited to show her what he _really_ loved.

_

"K.O.? Are you okay? You're shaking and getting a bit red," Dendy commented, tapping on his shoulder.

Soon he removed the helmet from his head and gasped in shock from how realistic this was before replying, "U-um... I'm excited to keep watching, but... I should probably give you your turn now."


	2. Kappa Falls

_June 1, 2012_

 _3:25 PM_

 _Gravity Falls Forest_

As Dendy ventured through the woods, using her scientifically advanced backpack to place down signs advertising for the tourist trap that she took a job offering for, she pondered the circumstances that led her to this moment. Her parents had told her that the reasons they moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon were to discover new sights and experience things they never have before, but she deducted a more logical reason: they wanted to get a break from the discrimination they so commonly faced where lived, and because of the rumors of Gravity Falls being a magnet for oddities, they decided they would fit right in. She didn't mind moving here, though, even if it is a bit of an odd transition- going from a humble home under a bridge to a fully furnished house. The most odd of these new changes was the previously mentioned job she decided to get, which is why she's even in these woods.

Her parents were not the ones who thought about her needing to get a job, and their first choice definitely wouldn't have been a cheap tourist attraction run by a man with a fez and a gag eyepatch, but Dendy insisted that it would be good for her resume and could give her new life experience like they wanted. Her real reason for wanting this job, however, was not wanting to spend all day every day at home like she's done at her previous place. It was an easy way to get something to do without going through the awkwardness of introducing herself to people.

It only took one phonecall and about three exchanges of dialogue for Stan to hire Dendy. It went exactly like this: "Hello, this is Stanford Pines of the Mystery Shack, did you call this number by mistake or do you actually want a job?" "Yes sir, I would like to get a job at your-" "Okay, all you had to say was yes! Come to the address and get to work!" Then, she heard dial-tone, not even having a chance to say thanks to the strange man for hiring her. She had two guesses for why he acted like this: he either was hiding something shady, or he simply in a hurry and didn't feel like being too chummy over the phone. Part of her opted to go with both, but she didn't like jumping to conclusions, even if she was often right. So, she began heading to the Mystery Shack after giving her mom and dad a hug and kiss and promising to be home safe whenever her shift ended.

When Dendy arrived at the Mystery Shack, she expected to be asked a load of questions- mostly ones about her appearance, why she took the job, what her name was and other things like that. However, Mr. Pines didn't seem like one to care about chatter even in person, and she realized why.

"Hey, you must be my new employee! I like your outfit, very stylish- listen, I have some nephews coming over soon, so to keep you busy, how about you take these signs-" He gestured to a box full of signs advertising for the Mystery Shack. "-and put them up around the spooky part of the woods.

With a nod, Dendy replied, "Alright sir- my name is Dendy, by the way, and I hope to please you with my work ethic."

"I'm sure you will kid," Stan replied, patting her on the head before turning around and getting back to preparing for the arrival of his nephews.

With his back turned, he didn't see her activate her backpack and use it to grab the signs hands-free as she began heading out the door. She wasn't sure how he'd react to it, but judging by his attitude, she guessed it wouldn't be too important to him. That wasn't something Dendy minded too much, as she liked being treated the same as everyone else.

On her way out, she saw a pudgy man in a large question mark T-Shirt and a baseball cap drive by on a golf cart and screech it to a halt in front of the Mystery Shack before waltzing over to her with a wave.

"Hey, you must be the kid Stan told me about! You look pretty smart- here, you can hold onto these keys, my pockets are full; I'm Soos, by the way," He told Dendy before tossing the keys to her, which she caught without a word, before he headed into the Shack with some candy-shaped objects filling his pockets.

And so, that is how Dendy winded up walking through the spooky part of the Gravity Falls Woods planting signs into trees, with the keys to a golf cart she only had just seen stuffed into one of the pockets of her backpack. She was about to start heading back when she heard the sound of talking, footsteps and the hammering of nails into trees. Clearly, Mr. Pines hadn't trusted her to do this all by herself.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan, nobody ever believes a word I- OH MY GOODNESS!" The kid exclaimed in shock when Dendy suddenly walked out in front of him as he was about to hammer a nail into another tree. "Ah, um, sorry but who are you?"

Adjusting her glasses, Dendy replied, "I am Dendy. Excuse me for startling you- Mr. Pines hired me to work for him at his tourist attraction and gave me the job of putting these signs up."

"Wait, really? Why couldn't Stan have-" He began to complain before his eyes darted to Dendy's back. "Um, did you make that?"

He pointed a finger at the aforementioned backpack which had long robotic arms coming out of it, which Dendy had used to put the signs in the trees much easier.

She nodded a bit before asking, "Would you like to nail a sign into that tree? I am yet to do so, and I've done my part."

"Um, sure… sorry, I should probably introduce myself- I'm Dipper Pines, great nephew of you-know-who as well as an employee as of ten seconds ago, and I have a lot of questions to ask about that backpack," He rambled to Dendy, who took the opportunity to begin forming a bio on Dipper on her computer, before attempting to hammer a nail into the tree in front of him.

Strangely, when he did this, the nail did not make its way into the tree- instead, he heard a loud metallic banging sound. Then, he moved the nail out of the way and hit the hammer against the tree and got the same result.

"Strange, a metallic tree- what purpose would this serve this deep in the woods?" Dendy thought out loud, and Dipper soon decided to answer that.

He put the hammer down and placed his hand on the tree, and soon opened up a door that revealed a strange device with two switches. Immediately, he began to flip them, with one of them doing absolutely nothing while another opened up a trap door five feet behind them.

"Woah… I'm gonna check out what's in there, you can further investigate that device if you want," He told Dendy as he walked over to the trap door, not realizing she was now writing down more information on Dipper for her bio, specifically about him being awkward and analytical.

She turned her attention away from her typing when she saw what Dipper pulled out of the hole- a large red journal with a six-fingered hand symbol and the number 3. It was intriguing enough to her for her to put her backpack in regular mode and close the tree's metal door so she could walk over and get a better look. She could see Dipper was already opening the book up to look through its contents, and the first page showed that whoever owned the journal must've not wanted associated with it, as their name was ripped out.

"This is unbelievable, I knew this town was crazy but this is a whole new level!" Dipper said to himself out loud, simply aghast by the book's contents, describing things like ghosts and floating eyeballs.

Things grew awkward when he read allowed a passage in the book that went as follows: "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust."

When Dipper's eyes landed on Dendy, who was standing there listening, she chuckled and nervously commented, "T-Technically I'm not a native to this town."

He was about to respond in agreement before suddenly a girl who looked related to Dipper jumped up from behind a log and exclaimed, "HEY DIPPER WHO'S THIS?"

Dendy flinched while Dipper jumped and shouted in shock before recollecting himself, looking embarrassed to be surprised like that, and Dendy deducted that this girl was his sister based on their similar height and visible age.

"Hello, I am Dendy, your brother and I were simply reading this mphmphmphmph-" She tried to explain before Dipper slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking about what they were doing in front of her.

With a suspicious look but a smile nonetheless, the girl replied, "My name is Mabel!" She then turned to Dipper and asked, "What, are ya not gonna tell me or somethin'?"

"Hmm…" Dipper thought for a moment, looking around the woods they were deep in, before deciding, "Let's do this somewhere more private."

Soon, the three of them were inside, with Dipper excitedly explaining the book to Mabel, while Dendy was silently typing out updated bios for the two twins.

This briefly distracted Mabel, who turned to Dendy and asked, "Whatcha typin'?"

"Thorough bios on you both based on what I have observed on you so far- for instance, I have noted you seem to be wearing homemade sweaters, given how assymetrical they appear to be."

For whatever reason this seemed to flatter Mabel that someone would write a biography on her, and before Dipper could get back on track talking about the Journal, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked, with the question directed toward Mabel, making Dendy think it was common for her to do things spontaneously without informing anyone.

After a bean-based pun, Mabel explained, "I got a date!"

"So you're telling me that in a half-hour that I was gone, you've already found yourself a date?"

"I concur, it seems unlikely a relationship could last long when so little time has been taken to get to know the other person," Dendy added, earning her a look from Mabel that showed she didn't appreciate it.

Mabel informed Dendy, "Me and my boyfriend are perfect for each other, and I'm sure once you meet him you'll change your mind!"

The doorbell rang another two times and Mabel hopped up to answer the door, and Dipper sighed and opened the Journal to continue reading. Out of the corner of her eye, Dendy noticed Stan entering the room.

"Hello, Mr. Pines, I think you'll find my work with the signs to be quite satisfactory," Dendy greeted with a thumbs up.

Stan chuckled a bit, surprised by her wording. "Well uh, good then! Hey Dipper, are you having a good bonding experience with my new employee?"

Whether he intended to or not, Stan's word choice made the two kids blush from the implication of them already being interested in each other, and Dipper frantically shut the book and hid it under the seat cushion to make sure he wouldn't ask questions about it.

"A-ah, yeah, totally!"

Luckily, he was too distracted by Dipper's embarrassment to notice he was reading anything out of the ordinary. Then, something else came to everyone's attention- Mabel came in standing next to a boy a head taller than her in a black hoodie torn on one shoulder and a branch on the hood, with some incredibly pale skin and a red stain on one cheek.

With a giggle, Mabel exclaimed, "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

"Sup," The strange-looking teen greeted, not moving a muscle.

While Mabel explained how they met, Dendy leaned over to Dipper and whispered, "I am feeling suspicious about this kid- he seems very stiff and lifeless, unlike most teens I have met, who have been lively and never not moving."

"Yeah, I feel you, but I can't just accuse him without evidence," Dipper whispered back before watching as Norman ran into the wall several times before running out to follow Mabel so they could hold hands.

"Hmm, the Journal documents the supernatural, so perhaps it could give us a valid explanation for his appearance and behavior," She offered, pointing to the chair where the journal was stuffed in.

He gasped upon realizing that and ran over to pull it out before beginning to flip through the pages, looking for what could possibly explain what Norman might really be. Soon, he stopped a page that described a certain creature _,_ and as he read the description, he grew more and more confident that this was it, until he exclaimed the name of it:

 ** _"_** _ZOMBIES!"_

"No need to shout Dipper, I am right here," Dendy commented, slightly bothered by his volume.

Embarrassed, he replied, "S-sorry... w-we can't just go off of this journal entry though, we need to gather some hard evidence to prove he's a zombie!"

With a nod, Dendy offered, "I can use my computer to write down what we observe about Norman, and use that as evidence to either prove or disprove our hypothesis."

"W-wow, I was just gonna record them with an old video camera- you're pretty smart Dendy!" He complimented, evidently glad to have met someone like her.

Soon, the two smart kids began to essentially stalk the two lovebirds, with Dipper reminding Dendy what to write down and when, and Dendy a step ahead of him with how fast she was typing out what she saw; it was like she was writing an entire bio for Norman, although she made it less detailed since she doubted she'd have too much interaction with him after this. Once they were done, they headed back to the Shack to discuss the information they got down.

"Okay, do we have anything compelling to go off of?" Dipper asked Dendy with a determined expression.

Dendy smiled a bit and replied, "I'd say so. I've noted that Norman has a limp unlike any I've seen from someone, and his complexion is quite unhealthy and unusual for a teen as well. He also seems to have incredible trouble with walking, which zombies would definitely struggle with. Most compellingly, though, I have noted and taken photos of his hand falling off at one point."

"Oh... my... gosh... Dendy, I can not thank you enough for helping me," Dipper told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her in the eyes to show he meant it.

"A-ah, thank you too Dipper- I promise I'm not just helping you because of my employee status," She stuttered with quite a blush spread on her cheeks, clearly not expecting him to do that.

When Mabel got back, Dipper took Dendy's hand and brought her to he and Mabel's room so she could help present the evidence to Mabel. He hoped that Dendy's way with words would help convince her.

"...and so, with what we've gathered, we believe it's most likely that Norman is not a regular human boy as you think, but a zombie," Dendy concluded as if she had written an essay, expecting Mabel to be utterly flabbergasted.

Instead, Mabel looked rather mad, and she asked Dipper accusingly, "Are you just taking advantage of Dendy's innocence to turn her against me and my boyfriend?!"

"W-what?! No! Mabel, you gotta listen-"

"No, _you_ listen! I've had it up to here with you and Dendy accusing my BF of this slander! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go on a date and it's gonna be amazing!" She exclaimed, pushing Dendy and Dipper out of the room before rushing out of the house.

Dipper tried to tell her to stop but was unable to, and he sighed, "I guess I'll just have to hope things go well..."

"Hmm, that's not entirely true. I have the keys to the golf cart- if it would make you feel safer, we could drive around and find where they are having their date. It may be a breach of privacy on some level, but it is better to invade privacy than to risk letting your family remain in danger."

His eyes widened in amazement as she took out the keys to the golf cart, and he whispered, "You are just spectacular..."

Soon, they were rushing to the golf cart, but Soos stopped them before they could take off.

"Hey, if you're gonna fight a zombie, you need protection- here's a shovel for you to defebd against zombies," Soos explained as he handed the shovel to Dipper, and he then explained as he gave a baseball bat to Dendy, "and a baseball bat, in case you see any pinatas."

Flatly, Dendy commented, "That is unlikely, but I appreciate your generosity."

The pudgy employee simply smiled and waved to them as they drove off to rescue their sister from what they both were convinced was a zombie.

Dendy was very confident that they were on their way to battle against a zombie who was trying to eat her new friend's sister's flesh, but in a funny way, she thought it was nice that she and Dipper could spend time together even in these circumstances. After all, Dipper seemed quite kind and patient with her already, and... she did have to admit it, he was a little cute. Thinking that made her blush so she tried to draw her attention back to the current matter as Dipper screeched the golf cart to a stop when he saw Mabel being pinned down by... gnomes?

"DIPPER HELP, I THOUGHT HE WAS A CUTE VAMPIRE BUT HE'S REALLY JUST A BUNCH OF UGLY GNOMES!" She exclaimed in anger, struggling to break free of the gnomes while the two intelligent children wielding weapons looked on in confusion.

The hat-wearing kid was about to use the journal to see if it had anything to say about gnomes that could help him, but suddenly, Dendy adjusted her glasses before running forward and whacking each gnome off of Mabel using the baseball bat she wielded.

"Evidently we were wrong to think Norman was a zombie, but you were wrong in thinking he was a normal teen- now let's leave this forest before they get back up," Dendy told Mabel in a gentle manner, who was flinching from the bat being so close but smiled at her words.

Dipper smiled before getting into the golf cart's driver seat, with Dendy sitting next to him and Mabel sitting next to her, forgetting for a moment about Dendy's developing feelings for Dipper.

"GET BACK HERE MABEL, YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THE GNOMES!" One of the gnomes exclaimed before they buckled their seat belts and began driving off as fast as they could.

"That... wasn't fun. But still, at least my boyfriends can't be worse!" Mabel commented, with Dipper and Dendy chuckling.

All seemed okay for Dendy, with her getting along with Mabel and being close to Dipper. However, she heard something troubling from behind her- the sound of loud footsteps, shaking trees and laughing. Slowly, she began to turn around, shaking slightly in fear. Her dear was confirmed upon seeing the towering gnome beast made up of every gnome in the forest.

"Dipper, drive faster, please!" She exclaimed, shaking him a bit. "DRIVE FASTER!"

"Dendy, what reason could we possibly have to- OH MY GOODNESS!" Dipper exclaimed before sitting the gas and quickly turning to try and get the monster off their tail.

Soon, all of them were screaming as they tried to outrace the gnome monster, Dendy feeling overwhelmed by this terrifying life-threatening event-

-

"Dendy, are you okay?! You're shaking and you're really red!" KO told her, shaking her a bit, encouraging her to remove the helmet and pause the simulation.

Panting a bit, Dendy admitted, "This is quite immersive... Maybe we should take a break from this for today. In fact, I think I need to be home for dinner."

"W-well, I look forward to seeing you again! A-and continuing the simulation-!" He exclaimed as she began leaving, hoping she was okay.

Dendy, on the other hand, was anxiously wondering whether to keep watching the simulation or simply get some rest.


End file.
